Echani/timeline
Old Republic era ???? BBY - Pre/Old Republic Era The Echani Confederation is formed. Consisting of Eshan, the Motherworld, and her five major colony worlds, Echan, Thyrsus, Saara, Talla, and Ly'che. ???? BBY - Pre/Old Republic Era The Confederation Expands to incorporate smaller worlds. The Echani sector becomes divided into six smaller sub-sectors, each centered around one of the six founding systems, and 2-3 smaller colony systems. ????-???? BBY - Pre/Old Republic era The Echani come into contact with the Mandalorians, their similarities in culture but difference in philosophy leads to conflict. Neither side is an over all victor and casualties are light on both sides, both sides fall back. Proxy conflicts continue to erupt for several decades. ???? BBY - Pre/Old republic era The Echani Confederation joins the Galactic Republic. Their sector fleet is absorbed into the Republic Navy. 3,963 BBY - Old Republic era The Mandalorian War is official declared, the Echani Council of High Arbiters is deadlocked about to fully enter the war, stating concern about their previous rivalry with the Mandalorians being used as an excuse to send Echani warriors to their deaths. 3,962 BBY - Old Republic era Hundreds of young Echani driven by honor, lust for combat, and a need for justice defy the Council of High Arbiters and join the Republic war effort. Many are quickly placed in Special Operations units. Just as many are expelled from their clans for defying the High Council. 3,960 BBY - Old Republic era The Mandalorian wars end, the hundreds of now clanless Echani congregate on the worlds Coruscant, Eshan, and Corellia. Dozens of new families are formed, several forming new clans, including the Mikaru and Entaki clans. 3,959 BBY-3,957 BBY - Old Republic era Revan, considering the Echani Confederation important to the stability of the Republic kills Yusanis, a former General and current Senator of the Confederation. The Echani Confederation's government is destabilized from this action and remains so for several decades. ~3,920-3,700 BBY - Old Republic era Though taking generations, the Echani government stabilizes and the Confederation again becomes an middle rim power, restructuring its military and building new weapons and ships in contribution to the Republic and its own defense. 3,681 BBY - Old Republic era The Great Galactic War breaks out, the Echani rally to the defense of the middle rim, the Confederation is turned into a restock and resupply sector. A military build up is formed in the area. 3,660 BBY - Old Republic era The Mandalorians blockade the Remma Trade Route, in an attempt to make up for the Mandalorian Wars the entire Echani Defense Fleet is mobilized. Before the Echani can act however the smuggler Hylo Visz attacks the blockade. The Echani forces, along with other Republic forces pin the Mandalorians between them and the smugglers. The Mandalorian Blockade modus operundiis broken. A small Echani task force is formed of volunteer ships to specifically hunt Mandalorian warships. The task force was named "Muun'bajir" in an attempt at psychological warfare, as the Echani were "Teaching them a lesson they seemed to have forgotten." 3,653 BBY - Old Republic era The Treaty of Coruscant is signed, the Echani withdrawal their task force back to Echani space. The Council of High Arbiters opens up every Echani colony world to refugees. The Echani Economy is bolstered by the influx of citizens, much of which goes to restoring the space in and around the Confederation and assisting the Republic. 3,653-3,623 BBY - Old Republic era The Confederation remains with the Republic and continues to gain additional income. The several Echani based corporations who produce ships, armor, and weapons begin expanding their businesses to other worlds within Republic space to spur the economy. The Mikaru tower of Coruscant is constructed during this time, creating the a small "Echani District" within the city as a result of a deal to produce ships for the Republic at a 25% price cut. 3,623-2,000 BBY - Old Republic era The Echani continue to maintain their relative power and economy. 2,000-1,000 BBY - Old Republic era The Echani Confederation participates in the New Sith War on the side of the Republic, the war puts a massive strain on Echani Economy, following the war they attempt to return to their previous standings. Rise of the Empire era 2,000-32 BBY - Old Republic/Rise of the Empire era The Bengali Uprising. The Echani of Thyrsus rebel against the Ruling Council breaking free of them. Their emblem featured "the red suns of Thyrsus" and evolved into the Sun Guard. An agreement is eventually attained and Thyrsus returns to the Confederation. The Sun Guard continue to act as an independent group. 24-22 BBY - Rise of the Empire era Despite being approached by the Separatist faction, the Echani remain loyal to the Republic. 22-19 BBY - Rise of the Empire era The Echani participate in the clone wars on the side of the Republic supplying ships, troops and support personnel. The Echani Confederation is subject to CIS attack 4 times, each time the attack is repelled but each time the Echani economy and defense forces take a heavy toll. Rebellion era 19 BBY-4 ABY - Rebellion era The Echani Confederation is occupied by Imperial forces. The High Council of Arbiters is desolved by the Imperial Governor. Echani corporations such as the Mikaru Corporation, Entaki Industries, Six Star Incorporated are placed under "Sanctioned Governmental Contracts" to produce equipment, vehicles, and ships for the Empire. Numerous Echani Academies are used to train Imperial forces in Martial Arts. 4 ABY - Rebellion Era With news of the Emperors death and the loss of Vader and the Death Star becoming public, the Echani people revolt easily overpowering the small imperial force around Eshan then quickly moving throughout the former Confederation, liberating the sector. The surviving government officials and corporate leaders meet and the Second Echani Constitution is quickly written and signed forming the Free Echani Alliance. New Republic era 4-19 ABY - New Republic Era The newly formed Free Echani Alliance begins construction of various combat vessels. Many are old Echani Ships updated with newer weapons and shields. Several, such as the Allegiance and Bellator classes are based on Imperial designs. Trade agreements with the Mustafarian Merchants Alliance, Metalorn Combine, TAQ, and various other groups lead to a quickly increasing economy. These groups eventually agree to form the Galactic Merchants Alliance, an organization designed to keep trade fair within a shattered galaxy. The Free Echani Alliance joins the New Republic. 19-25 ABY - New Republic Era Thanks to the GMU the FEA continues to grow in influence. Come 19 ABY, not counting its own contributing forces, the Echan were worth 1/8th the New Republic forces. New Jedi Order era 25-29 ABY - New Jedi Order era The Yuuzhan Vong arrival thrust the Free Echani Alliance into the limelight by virtue of the actions of their ancient rivals - the Mandalorians. When the Mandalorians sided with the Yuuzhan Vong, the New Republic took advantage of their old enmity to create the impression that the Echani and Mandalorians were fighting a private war. The Yuuzhan Vong thus left Eshan to Fett, as it suited their ends to weaken the Mandalorians slowly. This deception eventually culminated in a long battle between Eshan and Mandalore, running for two long years, and killing dozens on both side. It was an impromptu proxy war, which the New Republic were willing to play. It placed tension on Echani-Coruscanti relations, especially when the Yuuzhan Vong intervened at an atypical raid during the Peace of Duro, destroying a third of the Echani fleet - and Borsk Fey'lya refused to send any assistance which would have recovered hundreds of escape pods and saved thousands of Echani. The Echani later launched a massive offensive on Mandalorian space, taking advantage of the lack of Yuuzhan Vong forces their to act as a lure for Yuuzhan Vong forces. The battle group at Obroa-Skai withdrew, allowing Hapan-Republic forces to crush the worldship of the Supreme Overlord. The Echani and Mandalorians lost hundreds - Eshan was the Sullust, and Obroa-Skai the Endor. However the loose of so many forces and lives the Echani were crippled for the next 50 years. Legacy era 30-100 ABY - New Jedi Order/Legacy Era The Echani keep to themselves for the next decade, attempting to recover from their losses during the war. When the Second Galactic Civil War breaks out the Echani refuse to send any ships to aid the GFFA, simply sending a copy of Fey'lya refusing to send assistance as their response. Following the War the Echani began having increasing relations with the Empire, leading to more and more income and productivity. Come 80 ABY the Echani are, economically the same as they were before the Vong war, however their military power was just now recovering from the war. Between 80 and 90 ABY the strained relations between the GFFA and Echani slowly begin to mend, but it would only last a short while. 100 ABY - Legacy Era The Force Cold War shattered relations between the GA and Eshan. When a Sith assumed the title of "Darth Mikaru", the GA military, responding simply because it couldn't do anything else, blockaded FEA and allied worlds with the Third and Fifth Fleets. When practically every major system was hit by a wave of baradium attacks, of which even the FEA was hit, apart from those of the Alliance, the GA reacted with little evidence. The subsequent bloodshed severed relations between the GA and FEA, and the Echani continued their genetic projects (Project Nox) without Jedi supervision - having their own issues as they struggled to control their experiments, occasionally. 101-120 ABY - Legacy Era The FEA grew closer to the Empire, which began to take more contracts as the Echani refused to accept GA ones. The Imperial Knights assist the project, donating their experience with the Blue Sun project they'd used against the Dominion of Darkness. By the time GA relations began to normalize, the Empire took up more than 70% of FEA contracts. It was difficult to undo that - and the Echani saw little need to. Shipyards began to be converted to create Pellaeon Star Destroyers, even as Mikaru Shipwrights took a private contract for new experimental fighters and assault ships - a massive contract which required utmost secrecy, according to the client. With that, the FEA could not take advantage of the new battle cruiser contracts - but they began to spread their influence so that they may. 121 ABY - Legacy Era The Sovereign, Council of Elders, and Council of High Arbiters commission the "Pellaeon Project". Weapon and shield designs taken from the plans the FEA were using to construct Imperial Pellaeon Star Destroyers were used to refit the FEA's aging Bellator-class Star Battlecruisers. The project also included he construction of a new Flagship, the Ark of Truth. A Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer armed with Echani thermonuclear missiles and 4 of their 46cm Asynchronous Linear-Induction Cannons. 121-126 ABY - Legacy Era The return of the Yuuzhan Vong to the galaxy made FEA relations strained again, and when the Ossus Project devastated a hundred worlds it completely severed them; the FEA were firmly in the Imperial camp even if they didn't want to be. The Yuuzhan Vong had destroyed a hundred worlds, and the GA had sided with them; it was not to be peace. 127 ABY - Legacy Era The first six months of the Sith-Imperial War were full of light skirmishes between Imperial and Alliance forces, with very few casualties. It wasn't until the Battle of Taris that the war truly broke out, and the complete defeat of the GA there. But in those six months economic resources were funneled away from Eshan, and their isolation deep in GA space meant their yards were slowly worn down. The GA began launching raids on the FEA systems, giving them notice beforehand but nonetheless advancing with entire fleet groups - the Third, Fifth and Eighth proceeded to batter the Echani into submission - but they refused to surrender, managing to keep them away from their primary systems. The expansion of the war following the engagement at Taris meant those fleets were dispatched elsewhere, and the Imperial Ninth Fleet joined the war proper. The Echani were given time to recover, relying on Imperial assistance initially but diversifying as the Jedi slowly pushed the Empire back to Bastion.